How You Met
by daziramos10
Summary: How you met Min Yoongi


_-July 27, 2016-_

You are a week into your job at BigHit Entertainment as a music producer/composer. You just got out of the "training phase" and were really excited to get into action. You would be working alongside the group BTS and you were beyond happy to get this opportunity, you were especially happy to learn that Min Yoongi was the main producer/composer for BTS. This means that you will get to work directly with Yoongi, not to mention he is super cute. You have seen him around the BigHit building before but haven't got the chance to introduce yourself, you heard from staff that he can be a very shut off person until he gets to know you so don't take it personal if he comes off "rude". You were going to find that out for yourself.

-The Next Day-

You woke up and did your morning routine then picked out a casual outfit. Today was the day you would meet Yoongi and start to produce with him. You left your apartment and headed to the BigHit office, when you entered the building and made your way to Yoongi's studio. Your palms started to sweat and you were getting very nervous. When you approached the door you could hear blasting music from inside the room, you knocked on the door and waited for the door to open, no one. You knocked again and then you heard the music stop and someone opened the door, Yoongi. "_Hi" "_Hello" he opened the door and then immediately went to sit back down leaving you to shit the door, no small talk, no nothing. You entered the studio "Where do I sit?" "_There_" he pointed to the small leather couch against the wall you sat down. _"What's your name?_" "Y/N" he nods then puts his headphones back on. You awkwardly waited for him to say something. "Where are you from?", no response. You waited for a response and never got one, people were right he is pretty closed off. "So, what are you working on?" you asked nervously, he took off his headphones"_So, Y/N, do__ you really wanna work or are you some ARMY that just wants to be with me? Be honest._" he snapped making fierce eye contact with you, I was so confused why he would ask that, but I understand at the same time. "I want to work, I want to be involved in the process of making music, music that touches someone's soul, music that has true meaning." Yoongi's eyes softened at my words "_Ok, then show me some things, if you really want to do what you said. Make a basic track_ _for me_." He stood up so that I could sit in his seat and in about fifteen minutes I had layed a basic but catchy track. "_Pretty good, how long have you been doing this?_" "Since I was about eleven years old, my dad ran a small radio station in my home town and I would just play around in his studio and that is where my passion started." He then pulled another chair next to me and sat down "_Have you heard any of our songs?_" "Of course, they have great meaning and the beats are incredible." He smiled, it seemed that music was the one thing that got him to open up. After a while of small talk I realized that it was getting late and said goodbye and headed home. I stayed up most of the night creating and practicing my skills, I really wanted to impress Yoongi. I woke up early and got ready and arrived at the BigHit office, went to Yoongi's studio and knocked on the door. He opened the door and this time, he held it open for me. "What is the current project you're working on?" I was so eager to work with him that I just got straight to the point. "_Well, the current song is called Spring Day. We have all the vocals layed out and organized, but I can't get the track right to fit the song_" "Can I see if I can help?" He hesitated for a minute "_Ummm...sure_" "Great!" I walked past him and sat down put on there headphones and listened to the vocals. They were great and I was slowly getting an idea for the track. I was reaching for the keyboard to fix a section he grabbed my wrist and pulled it away "_What are you doing?_" "Umm, I'm going to try to set a track." "_I didn't say you could touch my stuff Y/N, you come in here like you own the place. This is my studio after all" _" I'm sorry I-" I was cut off by him swinging open the door "_You know what Y/N, get out. We're done for today"_ I quietly got up and walked towards the door and leaving him alone in the studio. What just happened? All I did was try to help him. I needed to talk to someone about what to do, that is when I thought of one person who knows Yoongi, Namjoon. I picked up my phone call him when I saw him walking down the hall with a coffee. "Hey, do you have a minute? "_Sure, what's up?"_ "Can we talk somewhere private actually?" "_Sure my studio is right through here_" We walked over and he let us into his studio, we both sat down "I came here to ask you about Yoongi" "_What about him?_" " Well, when I came in today he said that he couldn't figure out the track for Spring Day and so I asked if I could help. He said yes then as I was listening to the vocals he got mad at me for touching his stuff and told me to get out" "_I see, well Yoongi is a very interesting person. He can be very closed off and sensitive at times, I'm sure he didn't mean any serious harm. He has had a very rough life and has trouble being vulnerable and asking for help, I think your kindness overwhelmed him. You did the right thing though Y/N, sometimes you need to be told what is good for you._" "Thanks Namjoon, this helped me a lot talking to you. I'll get going now." As I got up to leave the studio the door opened revealing Yoongi. "_Namjoon who are you-_" he stopped talking when he saw me in the room "_Oh hey Y/N._" " Hey Yoongi, I wanted to apologize if I overstepped any of your boundaries and-" "_Look Y/N I accept your apology and I should've lashed out on you like that._" "It's ok Yoongi. I'll see you tomorrow?" "_Sure"_ after he said that I smiled then walked out off the room and headed home.

-_2 Weeks Later-_

The deadline for Spring Day was coming and Yoongi and I were so close to getting it done. Over this whole process we have grown closer and I don't regret a thing that we have been through, I have learned more about Yoongi's past and we have opened up with each other. We were becoming close friends. One day as we were working on the track we were heard a knock on the studio door, Yoongi went to go open it. It was Bang Si-Hyuk, the CEO. " Hello guys" "Hello sir" "_Hello sir, what brings you by?_" "Actually, I came by to check your guy's progress on Spring Day. The deadline is next week." "_Sir, we are a bit more than half way and we are working very smoothly so the deadline is nothing to worry about I assure you._" "I agree with Yoongi sir, we work great as a team and can get this song done before the deadline." he ignored my response and went on " So, Yoongi you know that if this song is not done by the deadline this will be your third strike and you know what will happen. You don't want to go back to your old life do you?" I was so confused, what did he mean third strike? Yoongi had his head hung low "_I understand sir_ _and no, I don't want to go back." _My heart broke at seeing Yoongi so...almost scared in this moment. "Well, you two I'll get going and make sure to work hard guys." " We will sir, take care." As I shut the door and turned around I saw a year come form Yoongi's eyes hit his denim jeans "Is he crying? Min Yoongi is crying?" I walked over and bent down on my knees since he was in his chair. "Yoongi, look at me... we're gonna get this done ok?" "_But what if we don't Y/N? This will be the end for me._" he was practically chocking out his words. I then placed my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me, we made eye contact then I placed our foreheads together "Yoongi, I promise that we will get this done. Together." he nodded, I pulled him in for a hug. He muzzled his face into the crook of my neck trying to calm himself down. After a while of us doing this and me whispering sweet nothings into his ear he pulled away and looked into my eyes "_Thank you Y/N, I-I love you_" "Anything for you Yoongi. I love you too, always know that."

* * *

-_End-_


End file.
